LITTLE PROMISE
by ChernobellsHAZU
Summary: Sebuah janji yang dibuat Sebastian dengan Ciel sewaktu kecil malah diingkari sendiri oleh Sebastian. 11 tahun berlalu, Sebastian kembali dari Paris ke London. Bukannya senang, Ciel malah kesal melihat kembalinya teman masa kecilnya itu. Lalu, bagaimanakah cara mereka mengembalikan hubungan mereka yang renggang? CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATE! WARNING: BL DLDR no FLAME PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

LITTLE PROMISE

Saat kau berbisik dihadapanku

Dan menautkan jari kelingking kita

disaat itulah kita terikat dalam benang kasat mata

Tanpa sepengetahuanmu

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ENJOY

.

CHAPTER 1

Kiit. Kiit. Kiit.

Suara dekitan rantai yang berkarat terdengar saat dua buah kaki mungil mengayunkan kakinya untuk membuat ayunan bergerak. Bukan dengan gerakan yang kencang, namun gerakan yang pelan yang dapat membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit terayun. Disamping bocah berambut _grayish _itu, masih di satu ayunan –karena dalam satu ayunan ada dua tempat duduk- seorang anak laki-laki bermanik _bloody_ yang kiranya 3 tahun lebih tua darinya tengah duduk memperhatikan bocah yang ada disampingnya. Dipanggilnya bocah itu.

"Ciel..." suara khasnya membuat bocah yang dipanggil Ciel menghentikan ayunan kakinya, dan sukses membuatnya berhenti berayun.

"Ngg? Ada apa big bro?" wajah chubby Ciel terlihat menggemaskan saat itu. Manik bulat _Amethystnya _menatap penuh antusias pada manik mata lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tau kalau Ciel tidak akan mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan sesaat lagi."

"Ehh? Apa yang akan big bro Sebastian katakan? Ciel akan coba mengerti..ihiii" tawa Ciel manis.

"Hmm.." pemilik nama Sebastian itu tersenyum dan membelai kepala Ciel dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Big bro sayang Ciel. Sangat menyayangi Ciel."

"Sayang? Hihiii.. Ciel juga sayang sama big bro. Mum and Dad , juga Kuro –anjing milik keluarga Ciel-

Ciel sayang smuanyaaa~~" ucap Ciel tersenyum riang nan lebar.

Dugaan Sebastian benar . Bocah tetaplah bocah.

"Hahaha... ternyata dugaanku benar!" Sebastian tertawa geli. Sementata Ciel menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ciel .. rasa sayang big bro pada Ciel berbeda. Bukan rasa sayang seperti yang Ciel berikan pada Mum dan Dad juga Kuro. Tetapi perasaan yang khusus."

"Apa itu big bro? Perasaan khusus? Ciel tidak mengerti.."

Sebastian tersenyum melihat kepolosan bocah 6 tahun itu.

"Ya, kan big bro sudah katakan sejak awal kalau kau mungkin tiadak akan mengerti. Saat besar nanti, Ciel pasti akan mengerti. Nah, mulai sekarang berjanjilah pada big bro, Ciel akan selalu disisi big bro sampai akhir nanti." Ucap Sebastian memegang bahu mungil Ciel.

"Ciel tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang big bro katakan. Tapi kalau itu janji, hehe.. Ciel akan berjanji. Hihiii..."

"Hmmm.. Ciel pintar.."

CUP

Selama 10 detik bibir lembut Sebastian menempel pada bibir mungil Ciel. Hanya pertemuan bibir dengan bibir, tidak lebih. Ciel hanya tertawa seakan tak terjadi apa-apa ketika Sebastain melepaskan ciuamannya. Sementara Sebastaian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ahahaha... big bro seperti Mum! Mum juga sering mencium Ciel seperti itu. Hihiii.."

"Benarkah? Ahahaha ..."

Benar bukan? Seorang bocah tetaplah bocah. Sayangnya, Ciel tak tahu menahu akan janji yang ia buat dengan Sebastian... 11 tahun yang lalu.

XXX

Ciel sekarang sudah berusia 17 tahun. Ia lupa akan janji yang pernah ia buat dengan Sebastian . 5 tahun yang lalu, pekerjaan ibu Sebastian yang seorang _designer_ terkenal menuntutnya untuk ikut ibunya ke Paris. Dia juga melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Selama 5 tahun itu, Ciel dan Sebastian yang dulu sangat akrab putus hubungan begitu saja. Kini Ciel telah menjadi seorang murid SMA di salah satu sekolah elit di London, dan perubahan besar terjadi pada dirinya. Tubuh mungilnya kini bertambah tinggi walau tak lebih dari 180 cm. Dirinya yang dulu agak berisi, chubby, sekarang terlihat ramping dngan bahu yang mungil. Matanya teduh dan ia terlihat dewasa diusianya yang masih 17 tahun. Sementata rambut _ grayisnya _masih dengan warna yang samadan dengan model yang sama, hanya saja sedikit rapi. Satu kata yang cocok untuknya. _Perfect._

"Ciel, sudah lama ya tidak mendengar kabar Sebastian? Sudah seperti apa ya dia sekarang?" ujar sang ibunda yang tengah melahap irisan daging steak yang telah ia iris sebelumnya.

"Mum.. berhenti membicarakan orang lain." Jawab Ciel dengan malasnya.

"Aa~~ Ciel chan jangan kejam begitu. Dulu kalian sangat akrab lho! Seperti direkatkan dengan lem malah..hihi.."

Ciel menyayat daging _steak _sarapan paginya dengan wajah agak kesal. Kenapa ibunya harus berbicara tentang teman kecilnya itu. Padahal ia sudah melupakan Sebastian.

"Mum, benar kata Ciel. Toh dia juga menghilang tiba-tiba saat itu. Seminggu setelah berada di Paris dia baru mengabari kita kalau dia ada di Paris. Tentu saja Ciel kita tersayang kesal dan kecewa. " kini sang ayah Earl Vincent Phantomhive yang buka suara. Sementara Ciel menyudahi sarapan paginya.

"Ya, Mum tau. Maafkan Mum ya Ciel." Wajah Rachel, ibunda ciel mengekspresikan rasa bersalah.

"It's okay Mum. Ehemm.. aku bisa terlambat untuk sekolah kalau tetap di sini. Aku akan berangkat sekarang Mum.. Dad."

Ciel pamit kepada orangtuanya lalu melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku rasa anak itu kelewat kecewa pada Sebby kun ya Dad? Sejak kepergian Sebby kun ke Paris, dia jadi seperti seorang gadis yang diputusin kekasihnya. Kasihan Cielku~~"

"Sudahlah Rachel. Kita tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Ciel. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia begitu. Daripada kita membuatnya marah karena mencampuri urusannya."

"Ya Vincent.. aku mengerti."

XXX

Tepat pukul 3 sore. Para siswa maupun siswi sekolah elit itu keluar dengan anggunnya. Begitu juga dengan Ciel. Ia bahkan membuat para siswi juga siswa _melting _oleh pesonanya. Tapi jangan harap, Ciel bukan tipe narsis yang mau meladeni para 'fans'nya . Ia malah menganggap mereka pengganggu. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil tanpa memperdulikan siapa dan apa yang ia lewati. Ia hanya ingin segera masuk ke dalam mobil Porsch hitamnya dan melajukan kendaraannya ke kediamannya. Dia sangat lelah hari ini.

XXX

Mobilnya terparkir mantap di pelataran rumah- ah bukan rumah, tapi mansion keluarganya. Sang butler terpercaya, Tanaka , memberikan salam hangat kepada pemuda berambut _grayish_ itu.

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

"Ah pak Tanaka. Oh ya, apa Mum dan Dad pulang lebih awal? Kenapa mobil mereka disini?" tanya Ciel dengan kunci mobil di jari telunjuknya yang ia putar-putar.

"Ya tuan muda Ciel. Karena ada tamu yang datang. Baru saja mereka tiba."

"Ngg? Tamu? Siapa?" Ciel mulai memasang ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Tentu saja. Kalau bukan tamu penting, tidak mungkin orantuanya itu mau repot-repot pulang kerumah dari kantor mereka yang jaraknya jauh dar kediaman mereka.

"Lebih baik Anda melihatnya sendiri Ciel sama." Pak Tanaka tersenyum . Ciel makin penasaran dan segera masuk ke mansionnya. Ia melihat kearah ruang tamu, namun tak menemukan seorangpun didalam sana. Hingga telinganya menangkap suara gelak tawa ibunya.

"Ruang keluarga!" ucapnya.

Ciel pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri koridor mansionnya menuju ruang keluarga. Aneh. Ia makin curiga dan penasaran pada tamu itu, yang pasti dia orang yang dekat dengan keluarganya. Kalau orang asing atau tamu, pasti mereka akan berkumpul di ruang tamu. Siapa. Siapa tamu itu?

CKLEK

Pintu berdaun pintu besar itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Ciel yang terengah engah.

"Ah! Itu Ciel. Dia sudah besar dan tampan kan?ahaha~~?" ucap Rachel sang ibunda Ciel pada seseorang yang duduk di sofa didepannya.

"Ciel ayo masuk dan duduklah. Padahal baru tadi pagi kita membicarakannya. Hah~ Mum kangen melihat dirimu—"

"S-Sebastian...?" ucap Ciel masih tak percaya. Ia berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

" Ya Ciel.. Aku kembali.."

.

.

.

Ini fict. perdana saya:D maklum aja ya kalo kata-katanya masih berantakan dan rada ngebosenin. Saya harap senpai favorit saya membaca ini. Saya juga mohon bimbingan dan saran juga masukan dari senpai sekalian. Semoga fict. ini bisa diterima bagi para pembaca semua. Ohya, kalian ingin fict ini LANJUT atau TIDAK LANJUT? Silakan REVIEW!

Akhir kata: Thank's for reading.^^


	2. Chapter 2

LITTLE PROMISE

Saat kau berbisik dihadapanku

Dan menautkan jari kelingking kita

disaat itulah kita terikat dalam benang kasat mata

Tanpa sepengetahuanmu

Special Thank's:

Guest,, dEviLune Michaelis, earlgreysanbernvoureth and YOU!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ENJOY

.

CHAPTER 2

CKLEK

Pintu berdaun pintu besar itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Ciel yang terengah engah.

"Ah! Itu Ciel. Dia sudah besar dan tampan kan?ahaha~~?" ucap Rachel sang ibunda Ciel pada seseorang yang duduk di sofa didepannya.

"Ciel ayo masuk dan duduklah. Padahal baru tadi pagi kita membicarakannya. Hah~ Mum kangen melihat dirimu—"

"S-Sebastian...?" ucap Ciel masih tak percaya. Ia berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

" Ya Ciel.. Aku kembali.." ucap Sebastian dengan senyuman khasnya.

Bukannya membalas senyuman Sebastian, Ciel malah menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

'Heh.. Sebastian, kau masih bisa tersenyum dengan enteng seperti itu setelah semua yang terjadi. Kau naif Sebastian! Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu sesaat lagi.' batin Ciel.

Ciel menaikkan kepalanya yang menunduk. Dengan _arrogant_nya ia berjalan kearah Sebastian yang masih duduk manis di sofa. Tepat setelah ia berdiri di depan Sebatian, sejenak ia tersenyum -ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa kabar Ci―

PLAK

Bukan sebuah pelukan selamat datang yang Ciel berikan atas kembalinya Sebastian. Tapi sebuah tamparan keras yang menyisakan 'jejak' tangan Ciel di wajah pucatnya.

"CIEL! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik sang ibunda.

Manik bloody Sebastian terlihat membulat. Terkejut. Ya, ia begitu terkejut atas tindakan Ciel yang tiba-tiba menamparnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali? Kau pikir kau siapa datang dan pergi sesukamu HA!" tangan Ciel menarik kerah kemeja Sebastian. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan marah, diikuti gerakan dadanya yang naik turun.

"CIEL hentikan! Apa begini sikapmu pada orang yang pernah menjadi keluargamu?" ucap sang ayah buka suara.

DEGH.

Ciel seakan keluar dari lautan emosinya. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata sang ayah barusan. 'Keluarga'. Sebastian memang pernah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Keluarganya yang ia sayangi. Amat ia sayangi.

Perlahan, jeratan tangannya pun mulai mengendur.

"Ciel minta maaf dengan Sebastian!" perintah Rachel pada anak semata wayangnya yang kini tengah berdiri mematung didepan Sebastian.

"Hmm.. tidak perlu." Jawab Sebastian.

"Eh?" sontak Ciel pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sebastian. Maniknya menatap sosok sebastian yang duduk dengan tangan menopang pipinya.

"Ya.. Ciel tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku memang salah.. maafkan aku.."

"Oh..~~ Sebastian.. kau tidak perlu minta maaf sayang. Ah ya, sepertinya sudah waktunya afternoon tea. Ayo kita ke taman. Dear, ayo~" Ajak Rachel tersenyum menggandeng suaminya. Sebastian mengangguk. Kini hanya ada Ciel dan Sebastian di ruangan dengan pemandangan taman bunga mawar yang dibingkai oleh jendela besar yang membentang di sisi kanan ruangan itu. Ciel masih berdiri mematung. Sementara Sebastian sudah berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menyusul kedua orangtua Ciel.

"Kau sudah besar Ciel. Tamparanmu cukup kuat hingga membuat rahangku sakit." Ucap Sebastian memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

"Hah, terimaksih atas pujianmu. Kuharap setelah ini kita tak saling bertemu lagi Sebastian. Pergi dan tinggalkan keluargaku. Aku tau kau sudah hidup senang di Paris. Kau mengerti kan?" ucap Ciel ketus. Kini ia berani untuk menatap mata Sebastian.

"Kejam sekali? Sejak kapan Ciel yang dulu manis jadi kejam seperti ini?" goda Sebastian. Tangannya hendak mengacak rambut Ciel seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu kepada Ciel. Namun, dengan segera Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian yang membuat Sebastian sedikit tercengang.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku bukan Ciel yang dulu. Ciel yang dulu kau kenal sudah lama mati!" pekik Ciel kesal.

"Mati? Ciel.. berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti itu. Ciel ya Ciel. Bukan orang lain. Toh saat ini aku sedang berdiri didepan Ciel yang kukenal dulu. Bukan orang lain."

.

Tanpa bisa Ciel cegah, tangan besar Sebastian menyentuh dan mengacak rambut Ciel dengan lembut. Ciel tak bisa berontak. Otaknya tak sanggup berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

Drrtt. Cklek.

Hanya sebuah bunyi deritan pintu yang terdengar setelah itu. Jingga matahari yang masuk dari arah jendela, menelan Ciel yang masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya memanas. Rasanya ia ingin memukul sesuatu. Geram. Benci. Kesal. Tapi, dibalik semua itu..

"Bodoh! Sebastian bodoh!"

Meliahat Sebastian yang tersenyum dengan entengnya sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, membuat hati Ciel bergemuruh. Antara benci dan rindu. Ciel tak tahu mana yang ia rasakan saat itu. Yang jelas.. ia kesal melihat sikap Sebastian yang tersenyum sebegitu entengnya dihadapannya.

XXX

"Aku selesai.." ucap Ciel menyudahi makan malamnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena makan malamnya tak terganggu oleh kehadiran Sebastian.

"Eh Ciel, kau mau keatas kan?" tanya ibunda Ciel.

"Ya mum, aku mau kembali ke kamar. Ada apa?" tanya Ciel menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet di tangannya.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Sebastian untuk makan malam?" pinta ibunya.

"Mum.. ! suruh pak Tanaka saja. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang itu!" ucap Ciel ketus.

"Ciel..~~"

.

.

DRAP. DRAP.

Ciel berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kelantai. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut. Kini ia tengah berdiri di depan kamar Sebastian. Kalau bukan karena perintah ibunya, ia tak mungkin berada di depan kamar Sebastian saat ini.

Tangan Ciel hendak mengetuk daun pintu di depannya itu. Tapi..

"Urghh! Kenapa untuk mengetuk pintu saja aku susah! Arghh~~!" rutuk Ciel pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo Ciel! _Simple_ saja, ketuk pintunya lalu masuk, sampaikan pesan Mum dan segera keluar. Ya beres!" bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sebastian dengan kemeja hitam dengan kancing bagian leher dibiarkan tak terkancing. Melihat sosok Sebastian yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, sontak tubuh Ciel melompat kebelakang.

"Wuaaa~!" pekik Ciel.

"Hpff—ehem,Ciel? kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sebastian senormal mungkin. Ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi terkejut Ciel yang menurutnya lucu.

"B-bodoh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluar! Mengejutkanku saja..cih!" decih Ciel memegang dadanya. Masih shock rupanya.

"Lho.. kenapa kau marah? Suka-suka aku dong mau keluar. Apa aku harus berteriak 'apa ada orang di depan pintu? Aku mau keluar!' begitu? Ada-ada saja..haha.."tawa Sebastian yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa tidak ada yang lucu! Dan apa-apaan tadi itu! Ya! Kau harus berteriak seperti itu ketika kau mau keluar dari kamarmu atau dari mana saja!" pekik Ciel. wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal. Dan menurut Sebastian, wajah Ciel yang sedang marah itu terlihat.._Cute_?

"Haha.. jangan pasang wajah marah seperti itu! Orang marah itu dimana-mana akan memasang tampang keras dan serius. Tapi kau.. kau malah memasang tampang serius dengan wajah memerah yangi terlihat menggemaskan! Haha.. kau ini.."

Pat.

Lagi. Tangan itu menepuk kepala Ciel pelan dan diteruskan dengan mengacak rambut _grayish_ bocah setinggi dadanya itu. Wajah Ciel memanas. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan tangan dari orang itu menyentuh kepalanya lagi. 11 tahun berlalu. Tapi, kehangatan itu masih tetap terasa sama.

"Aku akan ke ruang makan sekarang. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan pergilah belajar. Oh ya, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan dan tubuhmu.."

. Tap.

Perlahan, suara langkah kaki sebastian makin menjauh. Sementara Ciel masih berdiri termenung ditempat ia berdiri sedari tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa Sebastian sebaik itu memperhatikannya? Bukankah ia sudah melupakan hubungan kakak-adik mereka sejak pindah ke Paris? Atau.. ini semua hanya salah paham Ciel terhadap Sebastian?

"bodoh.. bahkan aku belum menyampaikan pesan Mum.."

Sruk.

Tangan Ciel menyentuh kepalanya. Disana, terletak tangan Sebastian sebelumnya. Mengusap kepalanya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Tapi... Kenapa rasanya berbeda ketika ia menyentuh kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri?

XXX

Pagi tiba. Seperti biasa, setelah siap sarapan, Ciel segera menuju pelataran diluar untuk segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolahnya. Saat ia melewati sebuah lorong yang menyambungkannya menuju taman belakang rumahnya, ia terpaksa berhenti ketika melihat sosok berambut _raven _tengah duduk dengan ayahnya.

'Cih.. pendekatan dengan ayah, eh? Sedang membicarakan apa mereka?" ucap Ciel pelan. Tanpa ingin tahu apa yang sang ayah dan si rambut _raven _bicarakan, Ciel dengan santainya kembali berjalan. Namun, setelah berjalan sekitar 1 meter entah kenapa ia buru-buru berjalan mundur kebelakang dan segera menempelkan telinganya di permukaan pintu _fiberglass_ di depannya. Sebagai catatan, kenapa Ciel dapat melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan Sebastian karena ruangan itu dibuat dengan dinding kaca seperti rumah kaca. Fungsinya ya agar dapat melihat taman bunga yang didominasi mawar biru dan putih yang sangat disukai ibunya. Juga air mancur yang berdiri megah diantara _rose garden _itu.

Oke, selesai deskripsi soal dinding dan taman. Hehe.. _back to the story_~!

Samar-samar Ciel dapat mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dengan Sebastian. Sejauh ia mendengar percakapan ayahnya dan Seabastian, tak ada percakapan yang khusus. Hanya membicarakan soal bisnis. Tapi.. topik pembicaraan selanjutnya membuat Ciel terkejut.

.

"Jadi.. apa kabar ibumu di Paris? Bagaimana pekerjaannya?" tanya sosok ayah Ciel. Vincent.

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Pekerjaannya juga lancar, hanya saja ibu sedang sangat sibuknya saat aku memilih untuk kembali ke London. Tapi aku yakin pasti ibu dapat melewati saat-saat sulit. Aku percaya padanya." Jelas Sebastian panjang lebar. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Wahh.. ibumu benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki anak sepertimu Sebastian. Seandainya aku punya anak perempuan, pasti aku sudah akan menjodohkan kalian sejak kecil. Haha.." canda Vincent. Namun, entah kenapa Sebastian malah menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Ahaha. Aku akan sangat besedia ayah. Kalau ayah benar-benar ingin mendapatkan mantu sepertiku, aku mau dijodohkan dengan Ciel." ujar Sebastian dengan lancarnya. Beruntung ayah Ciel hanya menganggap ocehan Sebastian tadi hanya candaan belaka dan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

.

JLEGAR!

Pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Sebastian yang terakhir itu bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Ciel. Yang dengan sukses membuat tubuh Ciel jatuh terduduk dengan kepala terkulai lemas. Dalam hati ia merutuki Sebastian. Bahkan ayahnya juga.

'Apa-apaan mereka! Ini semua gara-gara ayah yang membuat si bodoh itu dengan entengnya bicara bicara seperti itu. Dan apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia gila? Mau bagaimanapun, hubungan pria dengan pria itu terlarang! Dasar idiot! Autis! Pergilah kau ke neraka Sebastian!' rutuk Ciel.

Karena tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi, Ciel segera berlari keluar. Ia ingin segera tiba di sekolah dan bertemu dengan seseorang untuk diajaknya cakar-cakaran. Miniimal beradu argumen dengan guru ekonominya yang selalu kalah saat beradu argumen dengannya. Ckckck.. kasihan sang guru ekonomi itu.

XXX

London Elite High School.

Sesuai namanya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus bagi orang-orang elite di London. Sekolah yang luar biasa luas ini adalah sekolah tempat Ciel menuntut ilmu. Lalu, apa yang sedang Ciel lakukan saat ini? Mari kita intip dia! Sfx: PLAK

Manik _Aquamarine _Ciel menyusuri judul-judul buku yang tersusun apik di rak buku milik perpustakaan sekolah. Maniknya terpaku pada sebuah buku berjudul 'Sorry The Magic Word'.

"Sorry the magic word? Kenapa buku seperti ini bisa ada disini?" ucap Ciel yang terlihat bingung. Tangannya meraih buku tersebut dari rak buku.

Drrtt.

Ciel menarik sebuah kursi yang tersedia disana lalu duduk didekat jendela. Ia mulai membuka lembaran pertama buku itu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kata pengantar. Dan dilembaran berikutnya, cerita pun dimulai.

.

.

"- el"

Samar-samar Ciel mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tapi.. siapa?

"-iel.."

"Ciel?"

"HAH?!" terkejut. Ya Ciel terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna _blonde _berdiri dengan memeluk beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Lizzie?" ucap Ciel.

"Dugaanku benar." Ucap gadis itu tersenyum lalu menari kursi disamping Ciel dan kemudian meletakkan buku-buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi diatas meja.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel merapikan poninya yang kusut.

"Ya, kau tidak masuk kelas Mrs. Mandy tadi. Karena aku tau kau akan ada disini, makanya aku datang kemari. Ah ya, ini.." ucap Lizzie menyodorkan buku catatan Sejarahnya kepada Ciel.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membolos kelas Mrs. Mandy. Aku bermaksud untuk membac a buku dan setelah itu tiba-tiba saja aku jatuh tertidur. Ngg.. terimakasih, akan segera kukembalikan besok." ujar Ciel membuka buku yang ia tinggali tadi.

Sedetik kemudian, yang ada hanya keheningan. Hanya bunyi lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik terdengar. Oh ya, kalian heran kenapa gadis bernama Lizzie itu terlihat akrab dengan Ciel? jawabannya, gadis bernama lengkap Elizabeth Midford itu adalah sauadara jauh Ciel. Maka dari itu mereka terlihat akrab. Tidak ada hubungan yang khusus diantara mereka. Ya, itu bagi Ciel. Tapi bagi Lizzie, Ciel adalah sosok yang ia sangat kagumi.

XXX

Sosok jangkung dengan rambut raven itu terlihat tengah menunggu pesanan minuman yang ia pesan. Sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya sosok tampan itu diperhatikan orang. Tapi ia terlihat tak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Toh dia sudah biasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Ini dia pesanan Anda, silakan..~" ucap penjaga kasir itu denagn genitnya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum merespon kedipan mata penjaga kasir itu.

Dengan santai kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari cafe itu. Udara dingin langsung terasa menusuk kulit karena mengingat ini pertengahan musim gugur. Tinggal setengah bulan lagi memasuki musim dingin. Yang artinya_, welcome snowman_~~!

"Harusnya aku tak menolak tawaran pak Tanaka untuk mengantarku jalan-jalan naik mobil. Aku tak mengira udara akan sedingin ini. Brrr.."

Sebastian memasukkan tangan kirinya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan ke dalam mantel bulunya. Sementara ia terus menyeruput Coffee Latte yang baru saja ia beli. Beruntung mansion keluarga Pantomhive berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Tapi, karena kedinginan, untuk berjalan pun malas. Rasanya ingin segera tiba di mansion, dan duduk di depan perapian.

Melihat ada tempat pemberhentian taxi, Sebastian pun memilih untuk menunggu taxi yang lewat. Tepat saat sebuah taxi hendak berhenti di depannya, sebuah klaksonan mobil terdengar di belakang taxi yang hendak ia naiki.

"Heh.. mau naik taxi TUAN?" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang mengejek.

"Eh? Suara itu.. CIEL? sedang apa kau? Sejak kapan anak dibawah umur di perbolehkan mengendarai kendaraan?" Ucap Sebastian tak kalah sinis. Tak lupa juga sengiran khasnya.

"UGH! Aku akan segera lulus SMA tahun depan! Tadinya aku ingin menumpangimu naik mobil, tapi karena kau sudah memilih naik taxi... yasudah, sampai jumpa di rumah~" ucap Ciel hendak menlajukan mobilnya.

"EH! Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Pak maaf aku tidak jadi naik! Ciel aku ikut tunggu aku!" teriak Sebastian langsung membuka pintu mobil Ciel dan segera masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Hah.. dasar bodoh. Berteriak seperti itu di depan umum. Memalukan sekali.." sinis Ciel yang bersiap melajukan mobilnya.

KLIK.

"Bocah diam saja. Ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya.." perintah Sebastian setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Cih.. aku bersumpah tidak akan memberi tumpangan padamu di kemudian hari.." ucap Ciel yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Sebastian.

Hmm.. apakah dengan ini mereka akan kembali dekat? Kita lihat saja nanti..~

XXX

YEEE~~ Chapter 2 tuntas! Maaf atas keterlambatan dalam meng-update. Soalnya saya orangnya mood mood-tan(?)-bahasa apa ini?-. bagaimana Chapter 2 ini? Ceritanya sudah saja panjangin. Menurut saya Chappy ini rada ngebosenin. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat cerita yang gak ngebosenin di Chappy selanjutnya. Terimakasih semuanya(baik Silent reader ataupun reader yang punya akun) buat yang sudah reveiew dan membaca karya saya! Kalian membuat saya tambah semangat melanjutkan cerita. Ini sudah saya lanjutin dan panjangin ceritanya-walau masih rada pendek-. dan soal update kilat, saya gak janji tapi akan sayab usahakan.

ほんとうにありがとうございます皆さま～～：）

Silakan tinggalkan jejak Anda~~:D


	3. Chapter 3

LITTLE PROMISE

Saat kau berbisik dihadapanku

Dan menautkan jari kelingking kita

disaat itulah kita terikat dalam benang kasat mata

Tanpa sepengetahuanmu

Special Thanks:

Baby kyu, earlgreysanbernvoureth, voly ichi yama, Risa chan and YOU

Warning: This chapter contain bad language, emotional scene, FULL SebaCiel and –Finally- KISSU scene

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Now you can sit back and enjoy the story~

CHAPTER 3

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc .

Suara dentingan jarum jam menggema disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Disana, datas sebuah kasur King size, terbaring lusuh seorang pria dengan manik _Aquamarine_-nya yang bersinar redup bersama gelapnya ruangan kamar tersebut. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sudah 2 jam a berusaha untuk tidur, tapi... sang mata berkehendak lain. Bahkan sudah berapa puluh kali ia mencoba berbagai macam posisi tidur yang sebagian besar merupakan pose yang tak masuk akal.

"Cih.. ayolah mata! Aku lelah ~ ingin tidurrrr~~~" geram Ciel membanting wajah _cute_-nya diatas bantal empuk yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Nihil. Bukannya mengantuk, ia malah menyakiti wajahnya sendiri.

"Urghh.. kurasa aku perlu minum sesuatu. Kopi? Ah bukan.. eumm.. SUSU! Ya! Susu hangat!" ucapnya girang. Segera ia melompat keluar dari selimutnya dan membanting pintu dengan pelan(?).

Kakinya berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia tiba di dapur.

Segera ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu segar dari dalam sana. Tapi, bukankah ia membutuhkan susu hangat?

"Err.. bagaimana ini? Susunya dingin. Apa kumasukkan dalam microwave saja?"

Oh _great ,_Ciel jika kau ingin melihat microwave-mu mengeluarkan api dan meledak silahkan lakukan ide gila itu.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Kalau kupanaska.. bahkan aku belum pernah menyentuh kompor. Mustahil bagiku memanaskan susu di panci.." jujur Ciel. mengingat pangeran kita tidak bisa melakukan tugas dapur, mau tak mau ia harus meminum susu itu dengan keadaan dingin.

Gluk. Gluk. Gluk.

Ciel menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir botol yang ia teguk.

"Fuah~~ kuharap aku segera mengantuk dan teridur setelah ini." Ucap Ciel. setelah meletakkan botol tadi diatas meja, Ciel segera kembali naik lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Namun dengan gerakan yang lebih lambat daripada gerakan yang sebelumnya.

.

Saat Ciel menapaki anak tangga terakhir, maniknya melirik ke percabangan koridor. Jika ia tetap berjalan lurus, ia akan menemui kamarnya. Tapi, jika ia berjalan ke kanan, ia akan menemui kamar Sebastian. Sebastian huh? Apa dia sudah tidur?

Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki Ciel, kakinya lebih memilih jalan di KANAN!

Yang artinya... kamar Sebastian.

DOENGG~~~

Ciel langsung _jaw drop_ ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang berdiri di depan kamar Sebastian.

"U-uwaaa~~~! A-apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang kulakukan di depan kamarNYA! Kamarku kan berada di arah yang berbeda! Ugh!" pekik Ciel dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia terlihat menjambak rambut kelabunya frustasi. Sejenak ia terdiam. Ia penasaran juga, apa si bodoh itu sudah tidur atau malah sebaliknya. Jika belum tertidur, apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini? Apa melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti... menonton –piiiiiiiiiiiip- ?

Apa? Kenapa Ciel berpikiran negatif seperti itu? Haha.. dari wajah si bodoh itu sudah jelas kalau dia itu seorang... _**pervert**_. (Sebby FC jangan marah! Tapi itu kan emang FAKTA.#Slap# Saya juga one of Sebby fans kok. Hehe..)

"T-tidak mungkin!" pekik Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh.. mungkin saja benar. Aku harus memastikannya!" ucap Ciel. Dengan tangan yang bergetar—err grogi lebih tepatnya, Ciel memutar kenop pintu dengan _slow motion_ .

Dan..

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka!

"Ckck.. ceroboh sekali si bodoh itu membiarkan pintu tak dikunci. Kalau benar-benar sedang menonton –piiiiip- , bahaya kan kalau tiba-tiba orang masuk dan memergokinya. Haha.. kuharap kejadian itu benar terjadi agar harga dirinya yang seorang SEBASTIAN itu jatuh! Hohoho~~" tawa Ciel dengan mengerikannya. Wow.. Ciel punya pemikiran yang mengerikan seperti itu ternyata.

Mengingat pintu yang tak dikunci, Ciel segera mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan, takut jika pintu itu berderit dan membangunkan sang _beast _yang tengah tertidur lelap. Kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan seperti tadi. Saat ia membalik, hal yang menarik perhatiannya bukanlah Sebastian, tapi tempat tas gitar.

"Gitar? Aku tak ingat memiliki sebuah gitar." Bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan menjijit dan gerakan yang pelan, Ciel mendekati tas gitar yang terletak disamping sofa disebrang kasur yang diatasnya terdapat Sebastian tebngah tertidur dengan damainya. Tak ada sedikit pun niat Ciel untuk mendekati kasur tersebut karena perhatiannya kini hanya pada tas disamping sofa itu.

Tiba di depan tas gitar tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu Ciel langsung membuka resleting tas gitar itu. Saat tas gitar itu benar-benar terbuka, tereksposlah sebuah gitar yang terlihat apik terawat. Ciel sempat menyentuh permukaan licin gitar tersebut dan senarnya tanpa memetiknya.

"Dia benar-benar pandai merawat barang ternyata .."bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa puas, Ciel berniat menutup kembali tas itu. Tapi, sebelum niatnya itu terlaksana, secarik kertas putih yang terselip di dalam saku bagian dalam tas gitar itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa ini?"

Ternyata benar. Ada secarik kertas berisi not balok dan lirik lagu. Dan..

Sruk.

Sebuah kertas –lebih tepatnya selembar foto jatuh kelantai dari selipan kertas berisi not balok dan lirik lagu yang Ciel pegang tadi saat ia hendak membuka lipatan kertas selanjutnya. Langsung saja, tangan Ciel meraih dan mengambil foto itu dari karpet beludru yang ia pijaki.

"Hah.. apa lagi ini? Apa foto sang pa—WHAT THE―!"

Wajah Ciel memerah karena geram. Alis matanya bertautan. Tangannya meremas foto yamg ada ditangannya tersebut. Kalian bertanya kenapa Ciel terlihat begitu marah?

Grasak. Grusuk.

Ciel segera memasukkan kertas not balok dan lirik lagu yang berserakan di lantai kedalam saku tas gitar tersebut kembali serapi mungkin dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah mengancing tas tersebut, Ciel segera keluar dari kamar itu dengan selembar foto ketika ia masih kecil ditangannya. Ya.. fotonya ketika berusia 6 tahun.

Cklek.

Ciel menutup kembali pintu kamar Sebastian. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke daun pintu. Manik nya melihat dengan nanar selembar foto sosok dirinya yang tengah tersenyum dengan memeluk boneka beruang. Ia heran. Kenapa foto itu masih ia simpan? lalu, kenapa harus fotonya yang ada di dalam tas itu?

"Argh... aku benci hal yang berbelit-belit..."

XXX

"Nghh.."

Ciel melenguh pelan sambil menggeliat diatas kasur empuknya. Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah jendela menusuk manik _Aquamarine_ Ciel. Membuat matanya menyipit menjadi garis. Diliriknya ke arah jam.

'Jam 9' batinnya.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Dan pada detik ke tiga ia baru sadar bahwa ia KESIANGAN!

.

"Cih.. kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?" geram Ciel memakai celana seragam sekolahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah celananya terpasang dengan benar, ia langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya yang terletak di atas kasur dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Saat itu suasana di ruang makan begitu damai. Hanya ada Sebastian dan pak Tanaka di sana.

"Pak Tanaka sudah sarapan? Makanan ini enak sekali lho..!" ucap Sebastian melahap sarapan paginya.

"Saya sudah sarapan tuan Sebastian. Makanlah dengan banyak tuan jawab pak Tanaka tersenyum.

"Hmm.. iya pa-"

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKANKU?" pekik Ciel memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah kusut dan rambut yang berantakan. Mendengar suara Ciel yang tiba-tiba berteriak bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, Sebastian dan pak Tanaka terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Ciel? kau berteriak pada siapa?" tanya Sebastian cengo.

"L-lho? Mana mum dan dad? Oh lupakan.. eumm.. pak Tanaka, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan jadi telat datang ke sekolah!" ucap Ciel dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Melihat sang _bocchan_1yang marah, pak Tanaka yang telah mengenal sifat bocchan-nya itu hanya tersenyum sambil berkata..

"Maafkan saya tuan muda Ciel. Tapi.. ini hari minggu.."

JLEGARR!

Pernyataan pak Tanaka sukses membuat Ciel bak ditimpuk batu karang besar(?). Apa lagi , saat mendengar tawa tertahan Sebastian yang mengiritasi telinganya dan membuatnya naik pitam.

"Pppfffttt~~!" tawa Sebastian tertahan.

"TIDAK ADA YANG LUCU! JANGAN TERTAWA!" pekik Ciel dengan wajah memerah karena kesal. Melihat situasi yang mulai ehemm, pak Tanaka dengan sadar diri keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan Ciel dan Sebastian berdua.

"Ahahaha~! Sudah jangan marah dengan ekspresi seperti itu!" tawa Sebastian.

"Cih! Terserahmu lah!" decih Ciel berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sebastian menyudahi sarapan yang tak bisa dibilang sarapan itu.

"Kau tidak lihat aku BARU saja mau makan?" tanya Ciel sinis. Namun Sebastian hanya menanggapi sosok lelaki di depannya itu dengan senyuman.

"Makan yang banyak ya supaya cepat tinggi!" ucap Sebastin. Entah itu ejekan atau nasehat. Tapi bagi Ciel itu tetap merupakan ejekan.

"Berhentilah mengejekku! Cari saja orang lain untuk diejeki! Aku tidak berminat menanggapi permainan kekanakkanmu itu!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu kok. Aku kan hanya memberi masukan.."

"Bohong! Dari wajahmu itu aku tau kau sedang mengejekku tadi itu.." balas Ciel.

"Hmmm.. kalau memang aku mengejekmu, kenapa kau tetap menanggapi setiap perkataanku tadi? Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau menanggapi permainan kekanak-kanakan ku? Hmm?"ujar Sebastian dengan senyum liciknya yang khas.

"K-kauu!"

"A a a~~! Tuh kan, kau menanggapi perkataanku~~!" ujar Sebastian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Cih" decih Ciel. Alhasil Ciel hanya dapat merutuki Sebastian dalam hatinya.

.

Lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Sebastian membuka suara ketika melihat Ciel sudah selesai makan.

"Oh ya, orangtuamu harus pergi ke Amerika pagi tadi. Katanya ada urusan mendadak di perusahaan cabang disana. Besok atau dua hari lagi mereka akan pulang." Ujar Sebastian tanpa melepas pandangan matanya melihat Ciel yang meneguk segelas air putih.

"Oh.." jawab Ciel singkat. Mendengar jawaban singkat Ciel, Sebastian sedikit terkejut juga mendengarnya. Dia itu di tinggal orangtua lho! Dirumah sebesar dan seluas ini lagi.

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian? Yah.. kau taulah, di rumah sebesar dan seluas ini sendiri—"

"Aku sudah biasa sendirian. Bahkan lebih lama dari 2 hari aku juga pernah di tinggal. 2 bulan malah." Jawab Ciel meletakkan gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum keatas meja di depannya tanpa melirik Sebastian.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu ketika orangtuamu pergi dan kau di rumah sendirian?" tanya Sebastian yang kini terlihat raut wajahnya agak khawatir.

"Ada pak Tanaka yang menjagku. Aku juga selalu menyimpan pistol di saku _coat_-ku." Jawab Ciel datar.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu! Walau kau memiliki pak Tanaka disampingmu, bukan berarti ia akan ada berada disampingmu selamanya kan?! Dan lagi, pistol. Ya kau memang memiliki senjata itu! Tapi, bagaimana jika seseorang menembak ataupun menyerangmu terlebih dahulu tanpa sepengetahunmu?!" ucap Sebastian dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Mendengar itu, emosi Ciel menjadi terpancing. Buat apa Sebatian jadi memarahinya?

"Sebastian! Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu? Aku tahu bagaimana aku harus menjaga diriku! Ini hidupku! Kenapa kau yang harus marah?!" ucap Ciel dengan alis yang bertaut.

"AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! MAKANYA AKU MARAH!" jerit Sebastian. Air mukanya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ciel.

DEGH!

Ciel begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan tak terduga dari Sebastian barusan. Bagai disengat listrik beribu volt, jantung Ciel seakan dapat keluar dari rongganya. Bahkan... wajahnya memerah karena malu. Eh? Malu?

Ciel langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"B-Bicara apa kau Sebastian? Beraninya bilang khawatir seperti itu. Bagaimana saat kau pergi meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun? Apa ada terlintas dibenakmu itu kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku? Cih.. menjijikkan.."ucap Ciel dengan suara pelan yang terdengar bergetar. Perlahan ia memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruang makan. Sungguh ia membenci saat-saat seperti ini.

'Bodoh! Apa yang barusan kukatakan tadi? Omong kosong.. bisa-bisanya aku berkata seperti itu..' batin Ciel dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Saat kaki Ciel sudah sampai diambang pintu dan hendak melangkah keluar, suara bariton Sebastian membuat tubuhnya diam di tempat.

"Salah. Kau salah besar Ciel! aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu disana. Aku selalu mengira-ngira apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sudah makan atau belum, sudah seperti apa, sudah setinggi apa, apa dalam keadaan baik atau buruk. Aku selalu memikirkanmu!"

"—Aku tau kau marah karena aku tak memberitahumu akan pindah ke Paris. Dan aku mengakui kalau aku salah! Selama 5 tahun itu aku belajar mati-matian. Belajar tak kenal lelah dan waktu. Dan usahaku tak sia-sia. Aku berhasil menamatkan SMA ku hanya dlam masa 1 tahun. Menuntaskan kuliahku di jurusan seni musik selama 2 tahun. Dan 2 tahun terakhir aku bekerja menjadi seorang komposer dan pemusik di bar-bar hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan kau tahu Ciel? itu semua kulakukan hanya demi untuk kembali ke London dan bertemu denganmu! Bertemu dengan Ciel ynag sangat kurindukan!"

Tes.

Mendengar penjelasan Sebastian yang menggebu-gebu , tanpa ia sadari air matanya meleleh jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ciel bersyukur saat ini ia sedang memunggungi teman kecilnya itu. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sebastian.

Tak ingin mendengar lebih dari itu, Ciel memilih untuk keluar dari ruang makan itu. Meninggalkan Sebastian yang dengan setia menatap punggung Ciel yang semakin menjauh dengan nanar.

"Aku menyayangimu Ciel.. apa kau lupa itu?"

XXX

Sebuah batu kerikil dilempar kedalam sebuah kolam ikan dengan beberapa bunga teratai diatas permukaan air kolam tersebut.

Plung.

Sang pemilik_ aquamarine itu _terus melempar batu kerikil yang ia dapat di sekitar tempat ia berjongkok, kedalam kolam dangkal di hadapannya.

"Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? " bisik Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. Karena teriknya matahari, Ciel memilih untuk hendak masuk kedalam. Saat ia mulai berjalan dan memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya, sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam saku tersebut membuat Ciel berhenti berjalan. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan ia dapati selembar foto yang sedikit remuk.

"Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau foto ini kuambil."

Ciel kembali memasukkan foto itu kedalam saku celananya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti untuk masuk kedalam mansion kediamannya.

.

Ciel menapaki lantai 2, saat hendak menuju keruang baca, telinganya menangkap suara gitar yang dipetik dan suara merdu seseorang.

"Sepertinya dari kamar Sebastian. Apa ia sedang memutar lagu?"

Ciel pun mendekati kamar Sebastian. Dan dengan jelas terdengarlah suara merdu itu. Tapi.. kenapa suara itu benar-benar mirip dengan suara Sebastian? Apa dia yang sedang menyanyi itu?

Ciel pun memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu di belakangnya. Mencoba mendengar alunan lagu dari balik pintu yang ia jadikan sebagai senderan punggungnya. Mencoba menyerap setiap kata yang terangkai mengalun dari sang penyanyi.

It's hard to believed that

We were separated away

It was a precious moment when we were together

as long as I could remember

I love you that's a reality but you try to avoid me

like I want to take your soul from your body

.

That love, your love

Can't you share it with me?

We had promised each other that we would be together forever

That December that reminded me to you

I love you still I love you

.

Embrace me with your love

Hold me with your soft hand

Kiss me with your warm lips

Even it's just in my dream

I don't wanna wake up anymore

.

That love, your love

Can't you share it with me?

I'm blind with your love

I need you to take my sorrow and madness

I need you to hold me

Even the time had past away

Even the season had changing

Still.. i love you. Still i love you.

.

.

Perlahan suara merdu itu tak terdengar. Dan dengan perlahan juga tubuh Ciel merosot kebawah. Membuat tubuhnya terduduk diatas lantai dengan punggung yang masih bersender di daun pintu dibelakangnya.

'Apakah itu lirik lagu yang kulihat kemarin? Apa lagu itu untukku? Ahh! Tidak mungkin! Bicara apa aku ini?' batin Ciel.

"Mana? Kemana foto itu?"

DEGH!

Ciel menangkap suara Sebastian dan bunyi grasak grusuk dari dalam kamar Sebastian. Ia langsung mengeluarkan foto yang ada dalam saku celananya kembali.

'Apa foto ini begitu berarti bagi Sebastian?' batin Ciel.

Mendengar bunyi grasak grusuk yang makin parah, Ciel berniat juga untuk mengembalikan foto itu kepada Sebastian. Tapi, dia begitu malu dan malas untuk berhadapan dengan Sebastian saat ini setelah semua hal yang terjadi tadi. Mungkin lain kali. Atau.. nanti setelah hati dan emosinya agak tenang.

XXX

Sebastian terlihat terduduk lemas diatas karpet beludru merah yang menjadi alas tempat ia terduduk. Situasi kamar terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa benda berserakan di lantai dan di atas kasur.

"Di mana..? kenapa bisa hilang?! DAMN!"

BRAK!

Sebastian memukul karpet yang menjadi alas ia duduk. Perlahan jari jemari kurusnya menyisir poninya yang panjang kebelakang. Menampakkan wajah kesalnya yang _well _masih terlihat tampan dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

Dirogohnya saku kemejanya.

"Mum.."

Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kusut Sebastian mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya.

"Halo mum.." ucapnya senormal mungkin. Perlahan suara lembut ibunya mengalun menggelitik telinganya.

"Sebby bagaimana di London? Sudah kemana saja?" tanyata sang ibu di sebrang.

"Banyak yang berubah mum. Ahaha.. aku belum sempat jalan-jalan. Masih di mansion bibi Rachel saja. Bagaimana kabar mum? Kerjanya lancar?"

"oh begitu? Mum baik-baik saja. Ohh tenang Sebby! Kerjaan mum lancar kok! Hohoho..~~" tawa sang ibu. Mendengar itu, Sebastian mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga.

"Ohya, mum sampai lupa! Ada apartment milik teman mum di dekat taman kota, katanya ada kamar kosong. Soal harga sewa, sepadan lah dengan fasilitas yang di sediakan. Kau kan tidak mungkin menumpang selamanya di kediaman bibi Rachel, makanya segera temui teman mum besok. Ingat setelah itu carilah pekerjaan. Mum tidak akan memberimu uang terus. Sesuai janjimu kau harus mandiri dan setelah sukses nanti kau baru boleh pulang ke Paris!"

"Ya mum aku mengerti. Nanti tolong teks aku alamat apartment itu ya? Ya.. aku mengerti. Bye mum.. hmm.. love you too."

Panggilan diputusbdari sebrang. Sebastian memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku kemejanya.

"Benar juga. Aku tidak mungkin terus hidup dengan menumpang.."

XXX

Tak terasa sang mentari telah berganti menjadi rembulan. Malam itu Ciel terlihat sadang berkutat dengan laptopnya diatas kasur.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan foto yang dia ambil dengan sengaja dari tas gitar Sebastian. Ciel merasa bersalah juga hingga dirinya merasa gelisah bagai di hantui seseuatu.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Apa tindakanku itu termasuk mencuri?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Lama ia menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskanuntuk mengembalikan foto itu kembali kepada Sebastian.

.

Kini sosok bertubuh mungil itu berdiri di depan kamar Sebastian. Walau ragu, ia berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar Sebastian. Ini semua dilakukannya karena ia bertanggung jawab. Selain itu, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sebastian.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sebastian aku masuk." Ucap Ciel mengetuk pintu. Lalu, tanpa balasan dari Sebastian, Ciel langsung menerobos masuk.

"Ciel? Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan air muka bertanya-tanya.

"Eh..?" Ciel sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan kamar Sebatian yang kacau.

"Ada apa dengan kamar ini?" tanya Ciel seraya berjalan ke arah Sebastian yang tengah duduk di tepi kasur.

"Ohahhahh.. aku sedang mencari sesuatu.. err, nanti akan kurapikan kembali seperti semula." Cengir Sebastian sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Tep.

"Apa SESUATU yang kau cari itu begitu penting?" tanya Ciel dengan penuh penekanan pada kata sesuatu. Sejenak Sebastian terdiam. Lalu, dengan senyum nanar ia berkata...

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku harus menemukannya! Benda itu sangat sangat berharga bagiku!" ucap Sebastian. Mendengar pernyataaan Sebastian, Ciel menjadi merasa bersalah dibuatnya. Tangannya pun mulai merogoh saku celananya.

Sruk.

"Ini .. Aku menemukannya tercecer. Dan ingat ya! Aku tidak mencurinya diam-diam! Ok.. sekarang kau bisa membreska kamar ini dan―eh?"

Grep.

Tubuh Sebastian membungkuk mendekap sososk setinggi dadanya tersebut. Dekapan itu sangat tiba-tiba hingga membuat Ciel membeku beberapa detik.

"A-apa ini! L-lepaskan aku Sebas!" ronta Ciel dengan wajah blushing. Karena Sebastian memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, Ciel tidak dapat memberi perlawanan.

"Sebastian kau mau membunuhku?! Sesak! Lepaskan aku! Ighh.." ronta Ciel. masih berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan Sebastian.

"Sebentar.."

"Nnng?"

"Untuk sebentar saja, biarkan aku memelukmu."

Gyut~~

Sebastian makin memepererat pelukannya.

"BODOH! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat lepaskan aku! "

"Aku mencintaimu Ciel. Dari dulu.. hingga sekarang."

Degh!

Apa itu? Cinta? Apa yang sebenarnya Sebastian pikirkan?

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan! Kau gila yaotakmu jadi menyimpang begitu?! Apa gara-gara tinggal di Paris dimana-mana, yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis itu terla—hmmphh!"

Ciel tak dapat bersuara ketika bibir lembut Sebastian membekap bibir tipisnya. Ciuman tiba-tiba itu membuat Ciel marah. Ingin rasanya ia memukul dan menampar pria di depannya ini.

"hmmpphh! Mmpphh!"

Bugh! Bugh!

Ciel berusaha lepas dari jeratan Sebastian dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Sebastian dengan lemah. Ia benar-benar marah.

Perlahan tubuh mungil Ciel mundur dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Hnnnggg.." lenguh Ciel saat ciuman Sebastian makin liar.

'Apa ini! Kenapa si bodoh ini menciumku! Shitttttttttt!' batin Ciel.

Merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki direndahkan, mau tak mau Ciel harus menggunakan mulutnya sendiri untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Grauk!

"Arghh..!" pekik Sebastian memegang bibirnya yang berdarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAJINGAN! KAU MAU KULAPORKAN PADA POLISI KARENA MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN HAH?!" teriak Ciel dengan wajah yang memerah karena geram dan kesal. Nafsnya memburu di ikuti dadanya yang naik turun.

"PERSETAN DENGAN CINTA ATAU APA YANG KAU SEBUT ITU! KAU KIRA AKU HOMO HAH? FUG! CIH.. MENJIJIKKAN! RENDAHAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI!"

BLAM!

Pintu di banting dengan keras oleh Ciel. Sebastian masih terduduk memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah karena gigitan Ciel. Ia juga heran kenapa ia mencium Ciel. Yang jelas, ciuman tadi itu hanyalah nafsu. Bukan cinta ataupun kasih sayang.

"Damn.. akku membuatnya menagis.."

End of Chapter 3

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga! Apa _chappy_ kali ini sudah termasuk panjang? Saya harap sudah. Hehe.

Di chappy kali ini asli FULL SebaCiel. Saya emang belum munculin _romance _mereka. Soalnya kan mereka(SebaCiel) baru aja di pertemukan kembali(?). Saya juga berharap chappy kali ini disukai para pembaca sekalian. Dan soal Romance, mungkin bakalan muncul di chap 5 keatas(?).

Oke deh, balas review dulu ya(maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama):

Baby kyu: ia soalnya kan baru pertama di perjumpakan kembali(?). kemungkinan romance dan moment sebciel akan muncul di chappy 5 keatas(?). kemungkinan lho! #PLAK review terus ya! Sankyuu~~^^

earlgreysan bernvoureth: iya, soalnya saya sedang mood!;D . 100 buat kamu! Hadiahnya kamu dapat kissu dari Ciel!(?). ohh.. ahaha..! pantesan namanya sama! Okay , keep read and review yahh~~^^ sankyuu~~

voly ichi yama: oke seepp! :D. Keep read and review yah~~^^ sankyuu~~

Risa chan:Ok! Pantengin terus yah! XD saat ini belum ada. Mungkin akan sering muncul di chappy 5 dan chappy seterusnya~~ keep read and review yahh^^ sankyuu~~

Akhir kata, Thankyou very much buat yang selalu nunggu + baca + review fict ini. Tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa!

See you in next chappy~~

1 Bocchan: tuan muda


End file.
